


Elopement

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage of Convenience, Mike Zacharias - Freeform, Nanaba - Freeform, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Male Character, POV Mike, POV Third Person, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, What-If, Young Love, mikenana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tan solo había invitado a salir a una chica guapa, como solía hacer, para matar el aburrimiento del día. Pero lo que en realidad había hecho era ofrecerle a ella la oportunidad de otra vida y enredarse él en unas redes en las que pensó que no caería, al menos no tan pronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elopement

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la Tabla Ilusoria de la comunidad 30 Vicios en LJ. Tema #21 "Lo que siempre había deseado." Espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, aburrido. Le dio una patada a una piedra mientras paseaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de aquella ciudad desconocida. No era un distrito muy grande y tampoco tenía mucho que ver, por lo que se había cansado enseguida de deambular por las calles. Siempre era lo mismo. Le gustaba acompañar a su padre en los viajes de comercio porque podía conocer otros lugares, una rara oportunidad para un chico de quince años. Pero cuando la estancia era larga y el sitio en cuestión poco interesante, siempre se acababa aburriendo enseguida y debía aguantar sin protestar hasta que los negocios terminaban y podía regresar al hogar.

Lo mismo parecía ocurrir en esa ocasión. Karanese era un distrito bonito y con encanto, pero con poco que ofrecer a un muchacho de quince años vivaz y aventurero. Y muy a su pesar tampoco podía pasarse todos los días en la taberna, así que Mike había decidido dar el enésimo paseo por la ciudad, acercándose esta vez a la zona comercial. El día era tranquilo, soplaba una fresca brisa de primavera y la tarde no auguraba una emocionante perspectiva. Hasta que la vio.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era su estilo: rubia, con pelo largo un poco ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido largo, arremangado hasta los codos, con un delantal blanco por encima en el que se apreciaban algunas manchas de tierra. Se fijó en la tienda donde se encontraba: una floristería. Se animó instantáneamente, puesto que su tarde acababa de mejorar de modo sustancial. Aunque no era muy hablador, era guapo y carismático; las chicas caían a sus pies con relativa facilidad. Y a los quince años eso era poco menos que una bendición, lo había aprendido rápido. Sin embargo, se quedó viéndola embobado, como un idiota, cosa que no le había pasado nunca. Siempre tenía claro que las chicas que conocía eran para pasar un buen rato; enamorarse no entraba en sus planes y mantenía los sentimientos muy a raya porque solo buscaba divertirse. Y claro que estaba todavía lejos de enamorarse de aquella chica, pero en ese momento algo le fascinaba en ella: no sabía si la fluidez de sus movimientos, la delicadeza y el cuidado que ponía en su tarea, la forma en que mantenía los labios entreabiertos en una expresión de concentración que le resultaba adorable mientras cuidaba de las plantas con mimo.

Tenía que acercarse y hablarle, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. No bien esta idea surgió en su cabeza sus pies casi se movieron solos. Pero en el momento en que clavó en él sus ojos azules, se quedó parado como un tonto, sin saber qué decir. Otra novedad. Sabía perfectamente cómo hablar a una chica, las cosas que les gustaba oír, las que debía decir y las que no. ¿Por qué de repente tenía la boca seca y las palabras se negaban a salir de ella? Y además ya le había visto, porque se acercaba secándose las manos en el delantal. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

\- Hola ¿querías algo? – preguntó, amable y servicial.

\- Eh… ¿Podrías decirme qué flores van mejor con la lavanda?

Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Mientras iba hacia a él su nariz había captado ese sutil aroma y dado que ella pensaba que era un cliente, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

\- Eso depende. ¿Son para un regalo? Si me das más detalles, podré ayudarte – explicó.

\- Um, sí – una idea rápida cruzó por su mente - Bueno, no la conozco mucho...

\- Entonces son para enamorar a una chica.

Su sonrisa. El modo en que preguntaba, como disculpándose por entrometerse en algo personal pero dejando claro que solo hacía su trabajo.

\- No sé si es buena idea – admitió – ¿Qué pedirías tú como regalo?

\- Cualquier cosa menos flores – contestó con seguridad – Ya me paso el día rodeada de ellas.

Soltó una risa suave y cantarina que lo dejó embobado. Era preciosa.

\- Pero si pudieras, no sé, cualquier cosa – intentó no parecer muy insistente.

\- Mmm. No estoy segura, pero fuera lo que fuese me gustaría porque alguien ha pensado en mí.

Era una buena respuesta, pero le dejaba de nuevo en punto muerto. Y estaba decidido a conquistarla, así que se esforzó en continuar la conversación.

\- Espero no fallar...

\- Tranquilo, eso sería muy difícil - sus palabras lo animaron ¿le estaba acaso dedicando un cumplido? Antes de que pudiera responder, le tendió el ramo que había confeccionado - Lavandas, lilas azules y lirios blancos. Creo que a tu chica le gustará esto.

Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta el interior de la tienda, donde pasó por detrás del mostrador con intención de cobrarle. Supo que se le acababa el tiempo. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

\- De acuerdo. Me las llevo. Y, si quieres, podría invitarte a tomar algo cuando acabes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No tienes que ir a darle las flores a tu chica? - ella parecía confusa.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su estrategia. Con una sonrisa llena de confianza, le ofreció el ramo que acababa de comprar.

\- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Para mí? ¿En serio? - aceptó las flores y se quedó mirándole, perpleja.

\- ¿Para quién si no? Vamos, di que sí.

Mantuvo esa sonrisa que ya había aprendido a utilizar y que tan bien solía funcionarle para desarmar a las mujeres. Ella parecía estar calibrando su propuesta, porque lanzó una mirada dudosa hacia lo que parecía ser la trastienda.

\- No sé si me dejarán, hay mucho trabajo... Está bien, dame diez minutos - decidió finalmente.

Mike reprimió una sonrisa triunfal antes de salir por la puerta principal y esperar tranquilamente a la chica apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Transcurrido el tiempo previsto, apareció rodeando el establecimiento, presumiblemente por una puerta situada en la parte trasera. Se llevó las manos a la espalda para desatarse el delantal, se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo colgó en un gancho que había en la pared, al lado de la puerta.

\- Bien, de acuerdo. Ya está - dijo, con evidente nerviosismo.

El chico se preguntó si sería su primera cita. Por su comportamiento había altas probabilidades de que así fuera, por lo que trató de no intimidarla. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla como preludio a la presentación.

\- Estupendo. Por cierto, me llamo Mike. ¿Vamos? - como buen caballero, le ofreció el brazo.

\- Nanaba - musitó ella como respuesta, agarrándose a él mientras comenzaban a andar.

\- Qué nombre tan curioso - dijo, casi para sí mismo.

\- Siempre me lo dicen.

\- Ya veo. Sabes, estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado venir conmigo - comentó, siendo sincero.

\- No hay de qué. ¿Eres de la ciudad o estás de visita? - preguntó para entablar conversación.

\- Mi padre es un comerciante del interior del muro Rose. A veces le acompaño en sus viajes.

\- ¡Genial! - lo miró con genuina admiración - Yo apenas he visitado la ciudad de al lado. Sería estupendo poder conocer otros lugares, aunque fuera dentro de las murallas.

\- Bueno, Karanese es un distrito bastante bonito - en esto tampoco mentía, el sitio no era feo, solo poco interesante - Por cierto, ¿adónde me llevas? - inquirió curioso, ya que era ella quien guiaba sus pasos.

\- No hay mucho que ver en esta ciudad, pero había pensado enseñarte mi lugar favorito. Si quieres, claro.

\- Me gustaría mucho.

Continuaron intercambiado información variada y conociéndose el resto del camino. Mike se dio cuenta de que se encaminaban hacia las afueras de la ciudad, pero no volvió a preguntar. Quería ver lo que tenía que enseñarle. Un par de veces se descubrió con la mirada perdida en sus labios mientras hablaba o admirando su cabello rubio ondulado; parecía tan sedoso y suave... Se estaba regañando mentalmente a sí mismo por no prestar suficiente atención a la conversación cuando ella aminoró la marcha y al final detuvieron sus pasos.

Se encontraban en lo que parecía un antiguo puente de piedra, estrecho y bastante descuidado por el paso del tiempo. Estaba construido sobre los canales, fuera de la población, en un punto ligeramente elevado, por lo que desde allí era posible contemplar una marea de tejados rojizos y prácticamente todos los edificios de la ciudad. Además, estaba atardeciendo; la luz del sol poniente pintaba la escena de un tono anaranjado y arrancaba brillos dorados de la superficie del agua. Pudo entender enseguida por qué le gustaba ese sitio.

\- Antiguamente el puente se utilizaba para transporte de mercancías, pero se quedó demasiado estrecho y dejó de usarse - explicó Nanaba - Me gusta venir aquí porque es tranquilo y se puede ver todo desde lejos.

\- La verdad es que el sitio tiene encanto - admitió, complacido.

Ella se sentó en el borde del puente, balanceando las piernas sobre el agua. Después se recogió el pelo hacia atrás con las manos, al parecer molesta por el calor. Se sentó a su lado, cerca, rozando su hombro con el de ella de modo casual. Quiso pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros, pero algo le decía que era demasiado pronto para eso. De todas formas, por el momento, se contentaba con hablar con ella.

\- ¿Tú también vas a ser comerciante, como tu padre?

\- No lo creo, no es lo que me gusta. Voy a ingresar en el ejército.

\- Oh, el ejército - su tono estaba impregnado de admiración.

\- Sí, iré con mi amigo Nile a la Policía Militar. Él dice que quiere cambiar las cosas en el interior. ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, ya lo has visto - supo que se refería a la floristería - Aunque me gustaría ir también al ejército.

\- ¿Y no vas a hacerlo?

Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. Mike frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón sabía que no iba a gustarle la explicación.

\- No puedo. Verás, tengo que casarme y tener una familia.

\- ¿Eh? Pero es tu vida, solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con ella.

\- No en mi caso - dijo con resignación - La verdad es que también me gustaría ir al ejército, pero...

\- ¿Y si te casaras con alguien que estuviera ahí, podrías ir?

\- No creo que me busquen un marido militar.

Sus palabras lo impactaron. Ya le parecía bastante horrible que no pudiera hacer lo que realmente deseaba pero ¿casarse con alguien por imposición? Ya era lo suficientemente mayor para entender cómo funcionaba el mundo y era consciente de que eso ocurría con más frecuencia de la que debería, sobre todo entre chicas de las clases sociales más bajas o con menos recursos, pero seguía sin parecerle bien. Aunque su familia no era de clase acomodada, vivían bien; de todas maneras, tenía varias hermanas. Sabía que sus padres nunca obligarían a ninguna de ellas a casarse en contra de su voluntad. Era impensable. Y pensar que aquella chica tan amable, que tenía sueños y deseos, no iba a poder cumplirlos jamás, le llenaba de rabia y de tristeza. De nuevo se preguntó el porqué. Después de todo, casi no la conocía. Ya no se trataba de la atracción que le había causado en un primer momento. Había algo más. Una conexión cuyo origen y naturaleza no lograba descifrar.

\- ¿Qué te... busquen? Espera, ¿no puedes casarte con quien tú quieras?

\- Puedo opinar... un poco - se encogió de hombros, como si lo hubiera aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces, si alguien fuera a pedir tu mano, ¿podrías casarte con él?

\- Depende, pero supongo que sí. Así funciona, básicamente.

Ninguno dijo nada más, y se quedaron en silencio durante unos  minutos, algo incómodos. Parecía que ella no quería seguir hablando del tema, lo cual comprendía, pero él no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Ella no se merecía esa vida. Se merecía cualquier cosa que quisiera conseguir. Por algún motivo deseaba ayudarla. Y no pudo callárselo más.

\- Ven conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vete. Escápate de esa vida que no quieres - la miró fijamente, con los ojos llenos de decisión.

\- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! - exclamó, como si le propusiera una locura. Y ciertamente lo era.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? Yo también voy a entrar al ejército, te llevaré hasta la academia. Y una vez allí no podrán obligarte a nada nunca más.

Estaba actuando por impulso y lo sabía, pero ya se había ofrecido y no había vuelta atrás. Además, según hablaba iba trazando los esbozos de un plan en su cabeza. Realmente podía hacer eso por ella y se sentiría mal si se quedase de brazos cruzados.

\- Yo... No sé... - se recogió el vestido para no pisarlo al subir las rodillas y rodeárselas con los brazos, mirando la superficie del agua. Parecía que intentaba encontrar el valor para tomar la decisión. Esperó, anhelante, deseando obtener una respuesta afirmativa - De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

\- ¿De verdad? - de la emoción, se puso en pie. Ella lo imitó.

\- S-Sí - asintió, tratando de parecer firme - Si no lo hago ahora, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad.

Supuso que tenía miedo, lo cual estaba justificado por muchas razones. Le estaba diciendo que abandonara su hogar, su casa, su familia, su vida. Por más que fuera en aras de un mejor futuro no dejaba de ser una dura decisión. Y además se lo había propuesto un extraño, alguien a quien no conocía de nada. Entendía que le era difícil fiarse de él, por lo que se propuso desde ese punto demostrarle que podía ser digno de su confianza. De nuevo ese intenso afán por querer formar parte de la vida de ella. Ya ni se lo cuestionaba: estaba acostumbrándose.

\- Está bien, vamos - dijo, echando a andar de vuelta a la ciudad - No tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- ¿Tienes un plan? - quiso saber ella, con la voz teñida de nerviosismo.

\- Primero debes ir a casa y actuar con normalidad - explicó - Espera hasta que puedas estar a solas, coge algo de ropa y, si quieres, deja una nota para tu familia. Yo te estaré esperando cerca de la tienda; después iremos a mi posada y, tan pronto como mi padre acabe sus negocios, nos marcharemos a la academia militar - prometió.

Quiso transmitirle su resolución con la mirada. Debió de funcionar, porque Nanaba asintió conforme y apretó el paso de camino a la tienda. Tal vez intentaba terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible, porque si tardaba demasiado su valor se desvanecería.

Esperó en una plaza cercana, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá fuera una locura, quizá todo saliera mal y fuera por su culpa, pero estaba convencido de que no se equivocaba, de que hacía lo correcto. Lo que tenía claro es que no dejaría que nada le pasara a Nanaba. Él mismo se encargaría de defenderla si fuera preciso. ¿Cómo había acabado pensando esas cosas, cuando tan solo unas horas atrás su única intención había sido conocerla para pasar un rato divertido con ella?

Tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones a un lado cuando la vio aparecer a lo lejos. Volvía con las manos vacías y una expresión de consternación en el rostro. Se preocupó al instante.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- No he podido coger nada, lo siento. Tan solo escribí la nota - se disculpó - Y deberíamos irnos. Ahora.

Mike se mostró conforme, comprendiendo la urgencia. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, la tomó de la mano y la guió por las calles hasta la posada donde se alojaba. Para evitar malentendidos, entraron por la parte de atrás sin ser vistos, directos al cuarto del chico. No respiraron tranquilos hasta que no cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

\- No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer - dijo ella, mirando a un punto en el vacío.

No se le escapó el detalle de que aún no había soltado su mano. Le encantaba la calidez de sus dedos contra su palma; lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era dejarla ir. Pero sus palabras le hicieron dudar; temió que tal vez la hubiera presionado en exceso o se hubiera entrometido demasiado en algo que no tenía que ver con él. ¿Y si había tomado esa decisión porque él la había empujado a ello? La culpabilidad lo embargó y se vio obligado a decir algo para descargar aquella responsabilidad que había tomado sin pretenderlo.

\- Nanaba, si te arrepientes, todavía estás a tiempo de volver - notaba la voz ronca en la garganta.

\- No, ya no hay vuelta atrás - aseguró ella - Tan solo necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.

\- Nos iremos lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

\- Puede que me busquen para hacerme volver - dijo, en tono preocupado.

En ese momento, le soltó la mano, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de pronto de que había estado agarrándole más tiempo del debido, porque se la veía algo avergonzada, aunque para él no era precisamente un problema. Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza fue alguna absurda excusa para volver a cogérsela de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa chica? Para apartar sus pensamientos de ese cauce, se concentró en el problema que acababa de mencionarle. Por fortuna, tenía fácil solución.

\- Entonces habrá que vestirte de otra manera para que pases desapercibida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no tengo nada más que esto - señaló su vestido con cara de circunstancias.

\- Yo te prestaré la ropa. Podrías hacerte pasar por un chico, con tu cuerpo no será difícil.

Por un segundo se preguntó si le habría molestado el comentario, aunque si fue así, no daba muestras de ello. Seguramente estaba más ocupada por el asunto que se traían entre manos. No había pretendido ser grosero, sino simplemente hacer referencia a que no tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado todavía, lo cual convenía a sus propósitos. Y aun así no dejaba de parecerle una mujer hermosa, pero no quería que le malinterpretase. Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de disculparse, ella habló.

\- Es buena idea - no parecía enfadada en absoluto.

\- Bien. Te buscaré la ropa. Y un gorro para que puedas esconder el pelo...

\- Tengo una idea mejor. Córtalo.

Miró directamente a sus ojos azules como si aquello fuera un crimen.

\- No podría hacer eso, lo tienes tan largo y bonito... - dijo con cara de pena.

\- Solo es pelo, volverá a crecer - ella le quitó importancia - Por favor. Me sentiré más segura así.

Como para enfatizar su súplica, le volvió a coger de la mano. No supo si lo había hecho de forma premeditada o espontánea, pero le provocó un agradable cosquilleo de júbilo. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, alargó la mano que le quedaba libre para acariciar su cabello; era tan suave como había imaginado. Después paseó la yema de los dedos por su cuello con mucha suavidad hasta llegar a la nuca y la atrajo con cuidado hacia él para besarla.

Llevaba toda la tarde deseando hacer eso, desde que la había visto en la puerta de la floristería. Apenas se trató de un leve roce de labios, una ligera presión sobre los de ella. Enseguida notó que Nanaba no sabía muy bien cómo corresponderle y se preguntó si acaso era ese su primer beso. Por alguna razón la idea de ser el primero en besarla le complacía sobremanera. Pero su dicha se apagó pocos segundos después, cuando ella se apartó. Y supo que pese a lo mucho que le había gustado, se había equivocado.

\- Perdón, no debí hacer eso sin tu permiso, me dejé llevar - le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Ella no contestó. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se había precipitado y ahora, seguramente, le odiaba - Iré a buscar la ropa y unas tijeras - añadió, en un intento de normalizar la situación.

-  Y-Yo... - más que molesta, parecía confusa - Mike, si... si me ayudas porque esperas algo de mí a cambio, algo como, um, eh... - la voz le temblaba al hablar.

Le llevó unos segundos procesar lo que insinuaba. Y cuando lo hizo, se sintió terriblemente violento. Imaginó que lo mismo sucedía con ella. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo e imprudente? Jamás le había pasado eso con una chica, sabía perfectamente cómo actuar con ellas, mantener sus acciones bajo control en el momento preciso. Pero con Nanaba, todo estaba saliendo del revés. Y ahora pensaba que quería aprovecharse de ella, o algo peor. Tenía que sacarla de su error lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo... ¡Por favor, no! ¡No pretendía nada de eso, en absoluto! Yo no soy de... de esa clase de... - vio cómo le rehuía la mirada y dejó caer los hombros, frustrado y derrotado. Lo había fastidiado a lo grande y ya no había posibilidad de arreglo - Es igual. No te molestaré más hasta que nos marchemos ¿vale? Puedes coger la ropa de ahí - le indicó dónde con un vago gesto de la mano, clavando los ojos en el suelo.

\- ¡No, está bien, lo siento! - sus palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa - No pretendía pensar mal de ti. E-Es que... estoy muy nerviosa - se disculpó; parecía verdaderamente avergonzada - Y lo de antes, eh... Yo nunca, um...

De modo que sí era su primer beso. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su comportamiento, tal vez ella esperaba algo mejor para ese momento. Aunque si su otra opción era el matrimonio de conveniencia quizá no hubiese mucha diferencia. En todo caso sus disculpas parecían sinceras.

\- Fue mi culpa, no necesitas justificarte - la interrumpió con amabilidad, mientras revolvía entre el contenido de un baúl situado en una esquina - Toma, ponte esto - le tendió una camisa y unos pantalones.

Salió al pasillo para no estorbarla; no quería que estuviera todavía más incómoda. A los pocos minutos, unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta lo alertaron de que ya podía volver a entrar. Se encontró con una estampa que le pareció adorable. El vestido había quedado hecho un amasijo de tela olvidado en el suelo y, en lugar de eso, Nanaba lucía unos pantalones demasiado anchos para sus piernas femeninas y una camisa demasiado holgada, por no hablar de lo largas que le quedaban las mangas. Reprimió una fugaz sonrisa que pugnaba por asomar a sus labios.

\- Me va enorme... - musitó.

\- Bueno, eso nos beneficia - dijo, acercándose para colocarle mejor la ropa - Después de todo buscan a una mujer, no a un chico.

Le indicó que se recogiera las mangas de la camisa hasta las muñecas mientras él remetía la tela sobrante por dentro de los pantalones y le ayudaba a calzarse las botas. Podía notar su respiración cálida, el tacto de su piel, la respiración acelerada por la alteración, ¿o quizá por tenerle tan cerca? Se moría de ganas de abrazarla, pero se deshizo de esa idea y se separó de ella lo antes posible. No volvería a cometer un error; ella ya había dejado claro que no quería nada de eso con él. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo una última vez para contemplar su trabajo. El resultado le pareció aceptable, podrían mantener el engaño al menos durante unos cuantos días.

\- Ahora solo queda una cosa - se sentó en la única silla de la habitación, de espaldas a él.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó, tijera en mano - Es una lástima...

\- Hazlo.

Incapaz de contradecir sus deseos, comenzó a cortar. Los largos mechones rubios iban cayendo a sus pies. El silencio llenaba la habitación, sólo acompañado por los chasquidos del instrumento.

\- Siento haber sido irrespetuoso antes - dijo de repente - ¿Te ha molestado mucho?

Sabía que debía quedarse callado, sabía que no debía sacar de nuevo el tema. Pero no fue capaz. Tenía que saberlo. Realmente necesitaba saber si aún tenía alguna posibilidad con esa chica. Ahora que sabía que estarían juntos en la academia, solo pensaba en que podría pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor. Quería que eso pasara. Pero solo si ella quería también.

\- N-No, es que no me lo esperaba... - murmuró con voz queda.

\- Lo siento de veras, ha debido de ser incómodo.

\- No pasa nada, no lo pienses más. Te estás esforzando mucho en ayudarme, así que en realidad debo darte las gracias - pareció dudar un poco antes de seguir hablando - Y, de todas formas, no creo que un beso pueda ser desagradable si se da porque uno quiere.

Casi se le cayeron las tijeras de la mano al escuchar aquello. No le había quedado muy claro pero ¿significaba eso que le había gustado? A pesar de todo no quiso hacerse falsas ilusiones y, con una tonta sonrisa que ella no podía ver al encontrarse de espaldas, siguió con su tarea hasta que le dejó el pelo muy corto. Cuando acabó, ella le pidió un espejo. Se miró en él de frente y de perfil, con un gesto extraño en la cara. Era normal, su aspecto había cambiado de forma radical. Si uno no se fijaba mucho, realmente parecía un muchacho. Claro que a él le seguía pareciendo encantadora.

\- Vaya, qué raro... ¿Crees que funcionará?

\- Desde luego - aseguró - No te preocupes.

\- Te prometo que en cuanto estemos en la academia, te buscaré para devolverte la ropa.

\- No seas tonta, no hace falta. Estamos juntos en esto - le quitó importancia, pero en el fondo se alegraba de tener otra oportunidad para verla, aunque fuera con esa excusa.

\- Hasta que lleguemos a la academia, sí - puntualizó ella.

\- Bueno - comenzó - Estaremos en la misma promoción, así que nos veremos a menudo. Y podría pedirte una segunda cita, si quieres - bromeó,  pero al mismo tiempo le dirigió una mirada cargada de promesas que indicaba que su proposición iba muy en serio.

\- No sabía que las primeras citas ya acabaran con una fuga -  rió divertida.

\- Solo si la chica merece la pena - de nuevo un velado cumplido que no podía dejar de resaltar.

Nanaba se puso de pie y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Por un momento temió que fuera a decirle que se había pasado de la raya otra vez, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- Sí, me gustaría mucho que nos viéramos de nuevo.

\- Cuando quieras - se apresuró a asegurar - No pienso dejarte de lado. No estarás sola.

\- Mike. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, lo que quieras.

\- ¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias por mí? - antes de que pudiera responder, añadió - No me malinterpretes, estoy en deuda contigo, pero he aprendido que nadie hace algo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Su explicación y su mirada eran demandantes. No le faltaba razón: vivían en un mundo lleno de egoísmo, aunque fuesen jóvenes ya eran lo bastante mayores para saber que nada era gratuito, que todo el mundo se movía por ambición, dinero o beneficios. Era difícil de creer que todavía existiera gente honrada o altruista.

-  Tienes razón. Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro. Solo sé que vi a una chica preciosa en una floristería y me pareció que se merecía que la hicieran sonreír. Y cuando me hablaste de aquella... injusticia, simplemente pensé que tenía que hacer lo posible por ayudarte. Aunque apenas te conozco, creo que eres de las personas por las que merece la pena luchar y creer en ellas. Llámalo instinto, o quizá una tontería...

\- ¿Todo eso con una sola mirada? Te arriesgas - opinó - Pero ojalá hubiera más gente como tú. Eres el primero que ha creído en mí, el único que ha pensado que sirvo para algo más que casarme o tener hijos.

\- No se me ocurriría menospreciarte de esa manera. Solo con esto que has hecho, demuestras que eres muy valiente. Seguro que serás una gran soldado, de las mejores de la promoción, puede que incluso de las mejores de la humanidad...

No podía parar. Le salían solas las palabras, aunque nunca había sido muy hablador. Pero ahora que por fin lo habían aclarado todo y que sabía que no estaba enfadada con él, no podía hacer más que decirle lo que pensaba de ella, aun sin conocerla. Tal vez tenía razón y se arriesgaba por nada, tal vez no fuera como él pensaba y se llevara una desilusión con el tiempo. Pero en lo más hondo estaba convencido de que no se equivocaba, de que esa chica de verdad valía la pena, de que acabaría siendo importante para él.

\- No sé si llegaré tan lejos, pero me esforzaré - dijo, con los ojos relucientes de decisión - Te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte.

\- Y yo te prometo que te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites. No voy a dejarte sola.

¿Por qué se estaban haciendo esas promesas, cuando solo eran dos desconocidos? De alguna forma el momento se estaba volviendo serio; estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Fue consciente entonces de que le había tomado de las manos, tal vez para enfatizar sus palabras. Correspondió a su agarre, pero el gesto había surgido de ella. Así como la mirada en la que estaba escrita una intención muy clara que ahora sí sabía interpretar. Ya eran capaces de entenderse. Y sabiendo que esta vez tenía su permiso, volvió a besarla, con confianza, con ternura, acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos, dándole el tiempo necesario para que respondiera.

Se hubiera pasado la noche solamente besándola. Pero no podía hacerlo por lo que, contra su voluntad, se alejó un poco de ella. Sonreía. Esa sonrisa. Era lo más bonito que había visto jamás.

\- Gracias por todo, Mike.

\- Ha sido un placer... Nana.

Esa noche, le costó conciliar el sueño. No por estar tendido en el incómodo suelo de madera de la posada (obviamente le había cedido su cama a ella, aunque si por él fuera se hubiera tumbado a su lado para abrazarla durante toda la noche), sino por todos los sucesos acontecidos durante el día. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida de alguien en función de una decisión que parecía superflua o carente de valor. Tan solo había invitado a salir a una chica guapa, como solía hacer, para matar el aburrimiento del día, pero lo que en realidad había hecho era ofrecerle a ella la oportunidad de otra vida y enredarse él en unas redes en las que pensó que no caería, al menos no tan pronto. En las de unos sentimientos que no sabía identificar. Pero no le resultaba en absoluto desagradable y, si era con ella, estaba más que dispuesto a descubrirlos.


End file.
